


Roman Nights

by Blue_Night



Series: The Adventures of the Roman Legatus Marcus Retus and his Friends [21]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/Dom, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Punishment, Roleplay, Rome - Freeform, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marcus Retus has put himself in danger when he tried to keep his legionaries from a mutiny, and he has to face the consequences of his actions when his two Doms, Consul Lukas Piscerus and Erik the Mattiacer, decide to punish him for having worried them so much...





	Roman Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Better than I've ever known it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161517) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 
  * Inspired by [Secret wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225300) by [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals). 



> My dearest mariothellama,  
> you know what this is and what it is for. <33
> 
> My dearest GoForGoals,  
> there can never be enough Roman AUs of our favorite characters. ;-)
> 
> 'Puer': Latin for 'boy'. 'Puere' is the Latin vocative, the addressing form of the word. 
> 
> 'Magus': Gothic for 'boy'. I'm aware that the Mattiacers didn't speak Gothic, but I thought that this word would come close enough to the word Erik the Mattiacer might have used. It is not meant as the English word for magician.
> 
> 'Summum': Latin for 'chief'
> 
> 'Dulcedo': Latin for sweets, in this case used as a petname like sweetheart.
> 
> 'Kochanie': Polish for darling.

The room was small and unobtrusive, furnished with a simple bed under the tiny window, a table with two wooden chairs standing before the wall opposite the locked door, and a heavy chest made of dark oak sitting in the corner between the bed and the table.

The Roman legatus residing in this room that was actually a prison cell didn't have eyes for the furniture though, he only had eyes for the tall man who was leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest, regarding him with an unreadable expression on his face.

“You know why you're here, Legatus Retus?” his captor broke the silence between them after several more minutes of intense scrutiny, and the younger Roman nodded his head. “Yes, I know. Because I've displeased you, Consul Piscerus.” Defiance was glittering in his amber-green eyes, and he held the other man's gaze with his chin lifted up in determined stubbornness. Consul Lukas Piscerus was a man who could intimidate brave legionaries with a simple look out of his blue eyes, but Marcus hadn't done anything wrong, and he held his ground and stared right back, challenging his superior to punish him for what he'd done to save an entire garrison and the lives of countless good men.

The impressive Roman consul narrowed his eyes in anger, pushing himself away from the door to walk over where Marcus was sitting on the edge of the bed. “No, not because you've displeased me, Puere.”

Lukas laid his fingertips under Marcus' chin to regard him, and Marcus had a hard time resisting the urge to swallow audibly. “Do you even know what you've done, Marcus? You've risked your life when you rode to Castellum Mattiacorum, alone and without any backup. You're my second-in-command, the direct superior of our men. They admire and adore you more than anybody else, probably even more than our great emperor, no definitely more than they admire our emperor. You're the link between Mogontiacum and the Mattiacers. Our still rather fragile peace depends on you, and Erik is as furious about your stupid feast as I am!”

Marcus pressed his lips to a thin line. “It was the only way to nip a possible mutiny in the bud, and you know that, Lukas. It's like you said, our men trust me, I'm still one of them, much more than you, and I knew that they would listen to me,” he defended his arbitrary act, and Lukas sighed and briefly stroked over his cheek before stepping back and crossing his arms before his chest again.

“It was foolish and risky, and you know that, Puere. I know that you only had the best intentions, but I'll have to punish you for your unauthorized actions nonetheless. You'll stay in these quarters until I'll be back with Erik. He was crazy with worries about you! It's so much harder for him than it is for me because of his responsibilities towards his tribe. He couldn't ride after you to make sure that you'd be safe and not killed on your way to Castellum Mattiacorum, and he had to wait for the messenger I'd sent to him to let him know that you were alive and healthy.”

This made Marcus lower his eyes down at last, and he bit down on his lip. “I didn't mean to worry him that much, or you, Lukas,” he mumbled, and Lukas sighed again, his expression softening a bit.

“I know that you didn't want to worry us. But you did, and everything could have gone terribly wrong, you know that, don't you, Puere?” Marcus nodded, staring down at his hands. “Yes, I know, Dominus,” he said, acknowledging his mistake with the formal addressing.

“Very well, Puere. Are you hungry? Do you need anything before your punishment will start?”

Marcus shook his head. “No, Dominus.”

“Fair enough. Undress and sit on the bed on your heels, then. You're not allowed to move or talk without permission until your punishment will be over. The only exception would be a real emergency of course, like a fire or an attack for example. You're not allowed to wear clothes until Erik or I will tell you otherwise. You acted without permission and without telling me as your superior and the emperor's emissary what you were planning to do, and you'll have to face the consequences of your behavior and your disobedience now.”

“Yes, Dominus.” Marcus started to undress without objection, grateful that Lukas had seen to the underfloor heating being heated up for a few more degrees before he'd brought him here. He sat down on his heels in the middle of the bed, folding his hands in his lap. Lukas watched him silently, touching his face in a brief reassuring gesture when he was content with Marcus' position.

“Wait here for us, Puere. Your Master and I will be back soon,” he said surprisingly gently, and Marcus looked up at him, laying all of the devotion he felt for his two Doms in his gaze as he wasn't allowed to speak without explicit permission for the length of his punishment.

Lukas looked down at him thoughtfully for a few seconds before he turned around and crossed the room without one last glance back, leaving Marcus alone in the gloomy cell. Marcus resisted the urge to call after him, drawing in a shaky breath and closing his eyes to wait for Lukas' return.

 

***

 

Marcus didn't know how much time had passed until the heavy iron lock was pulled away again and the presence of Marcus' two beloved Doms filled the small room. He'd dropped into a state of hazy drowsiness after a while, focusing on his breathing to keep his discomfort about being locked in at bay. His breath hitched in his throat when the familiar scent of his beloved Master filled his senses, and he blinked his eyes open, but he couldn't see Erik's slim figure standing by the door without turning his head, and his Dominus had ordered him not to move, so he had to rely on his hearing and his sense of smell until Erik decided to grace him with his attention.

The two so different men, one of them an experienced and powerful Roman consul, the other one the young chief of a large Teuton tribe, talked quietly to each other, ignoring their naked sub waiting on the bed for them completely. Marcus strained his ears, and he could hear the smile in Lukas' quiet voice when he said something to Erik, too quiet for Marcus to recognize the words. Erik's answer was only a murmur as well, and the sound of chair legs scratching over the wooden floor told Marcus that they were sitting down at the table to enjoy the light meal that was waiting for them on a large tray. The cell was too small for loungers, but Roman soldiers were used to sitting during their meals anyway, the hard earthy ground of the battle field the only place for them to sit or lie down often enough.

Marcus tried to listen to their conversation, and not being allowed to join in like he would usually do hurt much more than he'd expected it to hurt. He longed to sit down on the floor before Erik's chair and nestle against his leg, to feel Erik carding his fingers through his hair while he talked to Lukas, but this was nothing he would get any time soon after his arbitrary trip to Castellum Mattiacorum to talk to the mutinous legionaries and convince them to stay loyal to the Roman Empire.

Lukas and Erik took their time to sate their hunger and quench their thirst with the light wine, and Marcus was ready to use his safe word and beg for their forgiveness on his knees by the time Erik finally pushed his chair back to rise to his feet and stalk over to the bed where Marcus was waiting for him so desperately. Lukas remained seated, apparently willing to give his mate and their sub a few moments of privacy before he would join in.

“Look at me, Magus,” Erik said in a strict voice when he reached the bed, and Marcus turned his head to meet Erik's beautiful hazel-green eyes. He craved to explain himself to his Master so badly, to beg the beautiful young Mattiacer to forgive him for having worried him so much, but he wasn't allowed to talk, and he didn't want to make his Teuton Dom angrier than he already was.

What he saw in the beautiful hazel-green depths was not anger but disappointment though, and knowing that Erik was disappointed with him instead of angry was worse than any punishment would have been. Marcus hated himself when Erik let him see all of the fears, worries and grief he'd gone through while he'd waited for news about Marcus' state, and he wanted to close his eyes and avert his gaze in shame and self-loathe, but he simply couldn't. His Master still had so much power over him, even though Lukas had replaced him as his first Dom, and Marcus knew that this would never change.

The remarkable young Teuton had trapped his heart right at first sight, and Erik was the one who had shown him his true nature and helped him to come to terms with him. Marcus was the military leader of a large Roman camp, a proud and tough warrior, leading his legionaries with greatest skills and natural authority, but he'd always craved for a strong Dom to be his tower of strength and guide in his private life without really knowing why he felt so restless and unhappy when he was tossing and turning in his cold and lonely bed. Most people thought that someone with a submissive nature couldn't be a good leader, but Legatus Marcus Retus proved all of them wrong. His men admired him, literally worshiping the ground he was walking upon, and what he was doing when he was alone and undisturbed was none of their business. He'd had a hard time accepting his true self, and Erik had been the one showing him that there was nothing he needed to be ashamed of, proving to him that his wish to surrender to a strong Dom had nothing to do with weakness.

It had become difficult for them to be together as often as both would need it when Erik had succeeded the old chief of their tribe, and Lukas had become his Dom when Tiberius had sent him to Germania to keep an eye of the Roman legions and the various Teuton tribes living near the border to the Roman Empire. Erik spent as much time with them as he could, and their arrangement worked surprisingly well, even though Lukas and Erik were two equally strong Doms. Marcus was their link, and their friendship and respect for each other had grown to something deeper that was as much true love was as what they felt for their proud sub.

Marcus opened his mouth as he now returned Erik's gaze, but he closed it again without speaking when he saw the warning in Erik's strict glance. His Master wouldn't go easy on him tonight, that much was clear. Erik stretched his arm out backwards to invite Lukas to come to him, his eyes never leaving Marcus' flushed face, and the older Dom left the table to step beside Erik and entangle their fingers.

“You have flouted Lukas' clear order not to act on your own, Magus, and you'll have to face the consequences of your behavior now. Your Dominus already told you that you're not allowed to talk or move without permission, and you're also not allowed to come without permission tonight.”

Marcus wanted to nod, but he remembered Lukas' rule just in time before he could give in to his urge, because he knew that Erik would leave him unsatisfied if he so much as only thought of breaking rule number one. His Master was truly angry with him, and Marcus knew that he had really messed it up, and that earning Lukas and Erik's forgiveness wouldn't be easy for him. He tried to tell Erik with his eyes that he'd understood rule number two, and the spark flashing in Erik's eyes for a split second assured him that he'd managed to do that.

“I'm pleased to see that you still know how to follow orders, Magus. Now undress me and then your Dominus, it's been far too long since I've last seen him naked.”

Marcus suppressed a groan when he shifted his weight after the long time he'd sat on his heels, and he started to undress Erik carefully, craving to touch his warm skin so much that it was a physical ache in his stomach. But Erik hadn't asked him to caress him, and so he only touched his Master's Teuton clothing, folding them neatly to hand them to his Master. Erik took the garments to put them over one of the chairs, waiting silently for Marcus to undress his Dominus with the same care.

Undressing Lukas' light armor without touching him too often was a tricky undertaking, but Marcus had enough experience and it didn't take long until only Lukas' short tunic and his loincloth was left. They came off quickly, and Marcus' fingers itched with the need to stroke over the picture of astonishing male beauty in front of his greedy eyes, but he wouldn't get to touch his two Doms any time soon, he knew that. Lukas put his armor over the backrest of the second chair and his clothes onto the seat without any hurry, and Marcus' stomach tied itself into a knot of both anticipation and fear about what would come next.

Lukas exchanged a quick glance with Erik, and when the younger Dom nodded, he went to the chest to take some items out of the piece of furniture. Marcus swallowed when he saw the blindfold and the ropes. He hated it when he wasn't permitted to see his Doms, being bereft of his vision always made him feel so vulnerable, and it was the same with the ropes. Marcus was a brave Roman officer and warrior, and being tied up and kept immobile let his innermost fears and demons rise to the surface of his conscience. He knew why his Master and his Dominus wanted to blindfold and tie him up tonight, this was part of their lesson and the consequences of his own behavior. They wanted him to experience what they'd gone through when they'd had to worry about his life and his safety, feeling helpless and scared, trapped, powerless and vulnerable.

“You will use your safe word in case you really need it, Puere,” Lukas said when he saw the look on Marcus' face, and this time Marcus dared a tiny nod in response.

“You're doing well so far, Puere.” Lukas' voice was warmer now, approving, and Marcus felt happy at the praise, promising himself that he would never disappoint his two wonderful Doms again. “Kneel on all fours.” Erik ordered him, and Marcus obeyed, his cock twitching hopefully. His Master pursed his lips with sparkling eyes when he saw it, watching Marcus appraisingly as he reached out with his hand for his mate. Lukas wrapped his arms around the younger Dom, his eyes on Marcus' face as well when he kissed Erik on his lips. “It's been too long since we could be together, Summum,” he murmured, and Erik pulled him closer with a chuckle, keeping Lukas' head in place with his left hand to take control of their kiss while he stroked over his broad chest with his right hand. Marcus ached to do the same, but he was doomed to watch his two adored Doms making out with each other instead, and their knowing glances weren't helpful to ease the pain of his longing either.

“Far too long indeed, Consul,” Erik whispered, nibbling at Lukas' lips and wandering down with his right hand until he could tease Lukas' navel with playful caresses. Lukas' body reacted instantly to the skilled caresses of his mate, and Marcus' mouth watered at the sight of Lukas' gorgeous manhood growing harder between his long and powerful legs. They were still watching him attentively while they kissed each other, making sure that their sub had the best view and wouldn't miss that they were kissing with teeth and tongues. Marcus was rock-hard by the time Lukas finally decided to return the favor and lavish attention on Erik's equally beautiful dick until it pressed eagerly against his thigh, ready to claim their sub and make sure that Marcus would never forget again whom he belonged to.

“I want to watch you taking our beautiful sub, Summum,” Lukas said when Erik was fully erect and ready to take Marcus. “I want to watch you fucking him while I'm making good use of his mouth.”

Marcus had to bite on the inside of his cheek to keep his needy moan from escaping his trembling lips, and he unconsciously clenched his fingers around the bedsheets. Erik drew back from Lukas' thoroughly kissed mouth, taking the bottle with the fragrant oil Lukas had gathered together with the blindfold and the ropes. “You know me so well, Consul,” he purred, standing before the bed with slightly spread legs, a smug smile spreading out on his handsome features when he saw Marcus' gaze glued to his cock. “Our beautiful sub can hardly wait for us to make good use of him, Consul, just look at him, so eager and willing to please us,” he said, taking his time to line himself up thoroughly and with lazy movements that only served to fuel Marcus' desperate need.

“That's how a good sub should look like, right?” Lukas agreed, his voice the low purr of a big cat that had cornered its prey. Marcus couldn't hide his trembling any longer, and his Dominus bent down to gently grab his chin, his expression tender when he regarded Marcus. “Your Master will take you without preparation, Puere, but he will go slow. You'll tell us if you need a break, alright?”

Marcus nodded, his eyes pleading his Dom to take care of him. “Hush, don't fret, Dulcedo,” Lukas soothed him, using the tender petname this time. Marcus relaxed, nestling his face in Lukas' calloused palm for a moment. The mattress shifted beneath him when Erik climbed onto the bed behind him, taking up position to do what his mate had asked him to do and fuck their willing sub from behind. He waited until Lukas was kneeling in front of Marcus, and Marcus opened his mouth for his Dominus without thinking, yearning to feel the heavy weight of his aroused cock on his tongue.

He couldn't see what Erik and Lukas were doing this way, but he was sure that his two Doms were looking at each other when Erik started to push into him, slowly inch by inch, while Lukas gently stroked Marcus' hair to make it easier for him, his proud erection jutting right before Marcus' eyes. He guided himself into the warm wetness of Marcus' mouth when Erik was sheathed inside him to the hilt, and Marcus was grateful that he was used to taking his Doms in without preparation, because his Teuton Dom was impressive in size and already big and throbbing with the need for release.

Marcus hadn't realized how empty he'd felt until this moment, how much he'd needed his Master and his Dominus to fill the deep void inside him. He didn't need to do much, just kneel there and let Erik and Lukas do all the work as they now started to move, rocking him back and forth between them with their thrusts. He concentrated on pleasuring his Dominus with his tongue, swirling it around the sensitive tip of Lukas' dick and massaging the underside of his shaft while Lukas fucked his mouth, his hand still in Marcus' hair to keep him from pulling away. Not that Marcus wanted to pull away. He wanted his Dom to use him like this, his urge to surrender unquestioningly to his Doms stronger than ever before. His neglected cock throbbed and twitched between his legs, leaking milky droplets onto the sheets, but he didn't care about his own pleasure, only about Lukas and Erik's satisfaction.

Lukas and Erik leaned in to kiss each other over Marcus' kneeling body, whispering husky words of passion into each other's ears while they chased their heights. Erik was growing harder inside his quivering channel quickly, pulsing against Marcus' sweet spot, and he feared that he wouldn't be able to hold back, but Lukas' fingers tightening in his hair in some kind of warning helped him to regain some of his self-control again.

“I'm coming, Magus, I'll fill you up now,” Erik gasped out, and his hoarse announcement was enough to push his mate over the edge and make Lukas pump his ecstasy deep down Marcus' throat with a triumphant roar. Marcus relaxed his mouth and swallowed eagerly every single drop his Dom was willing to feed him with, and the sensation of Erik spilling hot and wet into his burning passage made him groan around the slowly softening dick in his mouth.

“Don't come, Magus!” Erik bent down to whisper into his ear, placing a gentle kiss onto Marcus' ruffled hair. Tears were streaming over Marcus' face by the time his two Doms embraced him from two sides, tears of pain and shame, but also tears of gratitude and happiness that he was taken care of and not left alone with his guilt and his conflicted feelings.

“You've done so well, Dulcedo, so well,” Lukas praised him gently, and Erik dabbed soft kisses onto his shoulders and praised him as well. “You've really pleased us, love,” he murmured against Marcus' neck, and Marcus sobbed and buried his face in the warm crook where Lukas' neck met his shoulder.

“We will tie you up and blindfold you now, Magus,” Erik informed him when Marcus let out a small sigh. “You know why we're doing this tonight, don't you?” Marcus nodded, his tears falling onto Lukas' fragrant skin. “Yes, my Master. You want to teach me a lesson of how you felt when I acted so foolishly.” he croaked out, and Erik rewarded him with a tender kiss on his damp cheek.

“Exactly. Remember to use your safe word in case it really gets too much, Puere,” Lukas murmured, and Marcus nodded again. “I will, Dominus. Thank you for teaching me.”

“You're welcome, Dulcedo. You're our beloved sub. We would never let you down. We'll always be there for you.”

Marcus knew that this was the truth, and he lifted his head up to smile tearily at his two Doms. “I know, I'm blessed to have two so caring Doms. I love you so much, both of you,” he whispered, feeling safe and warm in the loving embrace of his two Doms.

“We love you too, Marcus. Very much. Are you ready for your lesson now?”

Marcus drew in a deep breath and nodded his head. “Yes, my Master, I am ready for my lesson.”

 

***

 

Marcus lay on his back, bereft of his vision and his arms and his legs tied to the bed posts. He felt vulnerable and helpless, but safe and taken care of at the same time, and he felt each caress much more intense than he would have felt them without the ropes and the blindfolds. His two Doms were worshiping his body, kissing and stroking every spot without ever coming close to the one part of his aching body where he would have needed them so badly that his mind was spinning. His poor balls would turn blue any time soon if Lukas and Erik kept torturing him this way, and he found himself chasing after their lips when they drew back from another deep kiss. His mouth was tingling from the passionate and tender onslaught on it, and he couldn't keep his whimpers and moans inside any longer, but his beloved Master had assured him that he was allowed to make noise if he needed to.

Neither Erik nor Lukas were cruel, they wanted to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget again, but they didn't want to truly hurt him.

He could tell by instinct with mouth and which hands belonged to whom, their touch and smell so different from each other, and Marcus was burning with desire and passion, burning with love for his two wonderful Doms, his Roman and his Teuton one. His world had shrunk to the small cell and the bed he was tied to, and the pain of his unfulfilled desire faded to a distant ache when he slipped into his subspace more and more, his wish to surrender to his Master and his Dominus stronger than his need for release. Marcus was at peace with himself again, and Lukas and Erik's tender hands and lips assured him that he was forgiven and loved, loved as much as any human being could only be loved.

Strong hands finally loosened the ropes, massaging his wrists and his ankles against the pain and the strain. “Your punishment is over, Dulcedo, tell us how you need us to take care of you,” Lukas whispered against his lips, and Marcus didn't need to think about that for even just one second. “I need you, Dominus, I need you inside me. Need to feel you, please,” he choked out, feeling blindly for Erik's hand because he feared that his Master would feel hurt because of his wish. “Love you, my Master, love you, Erik...”

“I love you too. Shall I remove the blindfold?” Erik's voice was understanding, and he held Marcus' hand in a tender and yet firm grip when his mate prepared himself for the final act. “No, not yet, please.” Marcus wasn't ready to use his vision again, not before Lukas had claimed him as his beloved sub again, and he listened anxiously to the sounds of wet skin on wet skin while Lukas lubed himself up with the oil. Marcus sobbed with relief when Lukas' hard cock nudged his entrance and then pushed into him with one single smooth thrust.

“Aaaahahh!!!” It felt so good, so perfect, and Marcus bucked his hips up in the desperate attempt to meet Lukas' thrusts. “Shshsh, everything's fine, we're there, Puere. We'll take care of you.”

Lukas' lips ghosted over his sweaty face, and Erik kissed and licked his nipples until Marcus wanted to scream. He was on fire, and Marcus feared that he would just burst and explode without Lukas' heavy weight on him and Erik holding his hand like that.

His two Doms took turns with kissing him deeply, and Erik snaked his free hand in between his and Lukas' body to wrap it around Marcus' pulsing dick, stroking him in time to Lukas' thrusts. “You can come now, Dulcedo,” Lukas' murmured, and Marcus' world exploded around him with the next thrust against his prostate and the next up and down on Erik's hand. Nothing existed any longer except for the intense pleasure coursing through him, and Marcus surrendered to his beloved Doms and his ecstasy, slipping gratefully into the dark abyss of pure bliss and satisfaction.

Lukas and Erik were there, they would always be there, always take care of him, and this was all Legatus Marcus Retus, the military leader of Mogontiacum, needed to know.

 

***

 

“How do you feel, kochanie?” Lukasz asks tenderly when Marco comes back to his senses again, and he needs a moment to orientate himself and realize that he's lying in Erik's bed in his flat in Huddersfield, England.

He and Lukasz used their holiday to visit Erik in England because Marco's beloved first Dom couldn't come to Dortmund because of the tight time schedule of the English Premier League. Lukas lies next to his right side while Erik has cuddled against his left side, both of them looking down at him with shining eyes and happy smiles.

“I feel wonderful, just wonderful,” Marco says after listening inwardly for a moment, smiling back at his two Doms. “Wow, that was really intense.”

“It was,” Lukasz agrees, his eyes roaming over Marco's flushed face. “I must admit that I wasn't so sure about this role play at first, but I can see that you both needed it, and it was really satisfying and an outstanding experience for me too.” He reaches out to stroke Erik's face in awe and wonder, and the younger Dom catches his hand and presses a kiss onto Lukasz' palm.

“Thank you for being willing to play along. I know that this wasn't easy for you. But Marco and I really thought that it would be the easiest and best way for you to do this with us. And I really needed this as well. The last months haven't been so good.”

Lukasz cranes his head to kiss Erik on his lips. “I'm glad that we gave it a try.” He grins mischievously at Marco. “Do you really see me as a powerful Roman consul in ancient Germania? Wow, I feel flattered. But I must admit that you make for an awesome Roman legatus as well, kochanie.” He winks at Erik. “And you're a perfect Mattiacer, Erik, really. I wouldn't mind doing that again the next time you can visit us in Dortmund. Roman nights in Germania, that really sounds very promising.”

The three of them high five and laugh at that, and Marco snuggles into the warm embrace of his two Doms, his amazing Master Erik, and his beloved Dom Lukasz, thinking that he is truly the luckiest man walking this Earth to be loved by not only one caring Dom, but two of them, both of them special and unique in their way of taking care of him.

He watches Lukas and Erik sharing another brief kiss while he drifts off to sleep, dreaming of new adventures of his Roman self Marcus Retus and his two Doms: Erik, the proud Mattiacer, and Lukas Piscerus, the most amazing Roman consul the world has ever seen.


End file.
